Malfoys' Story: The Centaurus
by Cherr106
Summary: Scorpius yang awalnya hanya meminta 'konsultasi pribadi' ternyata malah mendengar cerita paling hebat yang pernah dilakukan ayahnya! Read please


Disclaimer: Joanne Kate Rowling's

Pair: Dramione

Hahaha! Akhirnya di publish juga setelah sekian lama menunggu Ffn gak error lagi *mengelusdada

Kembali dengan Dramione? *ngedip

Maaf kalo ada yang kurang berkenan di hati yaaa :) pokoknya review saja kalo anda suka atau tidak suka, saya pendatang masih butuh belajar (Y)

Terus maaf kalo pas ending agak aneh soalnya biasanya emang susah buat nulis ending hehehe

Enjoy!

. . .

Dingin yang ramah menyapa. Butiran-butiran salju jatuh di atas cerobong-cerobong yang mengeluarkan asap perapian, tanda bahwa sang pemilik rumah tidak pergi kemana-mana di malam yang damai ini. Lonceng gereja sesekali berbunyi, menyambut kelahiran Sang Juru Selamat ke dunia. Namun, seorang remaja yang sedang duduk di depan perapian itu tidak mendengar sama sekali suara-suara ataupun angin yang berdesir dari luar. Maklum, banyaknya perisai-tak-terlihat yang menyelubungi rumah mewah itu memang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh sang pemilik rumah yang tidak terlalu suka kebisingan. Sementara keluarga-keluarga lain mengadakan acara besar-besaran di rumahnya, bagi mereka secangkir cokelat panas manis saja sudah cukup untuk merayakan malam penuh kebersamaan ini.

Ketika pemuda itu menghirup harum cokelat panasnya yang khas, seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tampak hampir persis dengannya muncul di ambang pintu sambil menggenggam cangkir yang sama. Mata hazel pemuda tampan itu dengan refleks bersinar memandang laki-laki yang sekarang tengah tersenyum itu.

"Hei… mana Mom?" sapa pemuda itu, ramah.

"Masih di dapur, seperti biasa," laki-laki itu menghampiri si pemuda dan duduk di sofa yang ada dihadapannya."Jadi, katakan padaku, apakah seorang Scorpius Malfoy tidak kesepian di malam natal ini?"

"Maksudnya? Tentu saja tidak, Dad. Semuanya berjalan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, bukan? Aku, kau, dan Mom, lalu besok ke The Burrow," Scorpius menjawab dengan sedemikian cueknya sehingga lelaki itu – Draco Malfoy, hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Tentu saja beda, anak muda. Mungkin tahun lalu kau belum begitu tertarik soal, ehm, gadis-gadis itu," Draco mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan maksud meledek.

Scorpius memutar bola matanya, "Geez, Dad. Bilang saja daritadi kalau ingin membicarakan soal itu. Karena kebetulan, anakmu yang tampan ini baru saja akan meminta 'konsultasi pribadi' kepada ayahnya."

Draco meletakkan cangkir cokelatnya di atas meja. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik lagi daripada mengetahui kisah cinta anak laki-laki tunggalnya ini. "Tentu saja ayah yang sudah tua ini tidak akan merasa keberatan sama sekali memberikan 'konsultasi pribadi' kepada anaknya yang tampan. Jadi, siapakah gadis yang beruntung itu, Scor?"

"Mmm… aku sendiri juga bingung mengapa, tapi setiap kali aku melihatnya berjalan di koridor dengan teman-temannya aku jadi suka salah tingkah sendiri," Scorpius ikut meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Hahaha! Aku tahu rasanya, Scor. Dan buruknya lagi, kau beranggapan bahwa dia itu gadis paling langka sedunia, benar 'kan?" balas Draco. Ada yang sedikit menggelitik di dalam hatinya ketika mendengar Scorpius berbicara tentang gadis. Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat, apalagi mengingat rasanya baru kemarin anak laki-laki kecilnya ini berhasil memasang dasi dengan benar.

"Tepat."

"Dan siapa dia, Scor?" Draco semakin penasaran.

"Mmm… sebenarnya… Lily Potter," jawab Scorpius malu-malu. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan meraih cangkir dari meja dan menyeruputnya hingga setengah.

Draco tersenyum meledek. "Oooh, dan sejak kapan itu?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya sudah lama, tapi aku seperti baru saja menyadarinya," Scorpius meletakkan cangkirnya lagi, masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Lalu, apakah Ia sudah 'resmi' jadi calon menantuku, huh?" canda Draco, membuat wajah Scorpius semakin memerah. Bahkan mungkin wajahnya sekarang lebih merah daripada udang rebus.

"Belum."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya?" tanya Draco, serius.

"Karena… itu tidak mungkin. Maksudku, gadis secantik, sepintar, sekeren dia mana mungkin tertarik dengan bocah pirang dan amburadul macam aku?" Scorpius tertawa hambar.

"Kau belum mencoba, Scor. Jangan berpikir tentang seseorang yang kau cintai, karena pikiran itu selalu terbatas oleh logika. Cinta itu, tidak mengenal logika. Cobalah memberontak dari pikiranmu sendiri."

"Kau mulai terlalu bijaksana, Dad. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali soal 'memberontak dari pikiranku sendiri'," jawab Scorpius santai. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa yang empuk.

"Tertarik untuk membahasnya?" tawar Draco yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan Scorpius yang bersemangat.

Dan Cerita 'pun dimulai.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau melihat Centaurus?" bocah supergemuk itu membelalakan sepasang mata yang hampir tidak terlihat karena tumpahan lemak di pipinya. Bocah lain dengan postur tubuh sama bulatnya ikut-ikutan membelalak, seakan mengerti tentang hal yang sedang dibicarakan.

Bocah ketiga yang kelihatan lebih pintar menyeringai sombong, mengangkat dagunya dan berkata dengan penuh rasa bangga, "Tentu saja, Bodoh. Butuh berapa kali sih harus aku bilang padamu sampai kau mengerti? Aku melihatnya, sangat dekat, dan nampaknya dia tahu aku ini siapa."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin kalau dia tahu kau siapa?" bocah yang membelalakan matanya itu – Crabbe, dengan berbinar-binar menatap si bocah bermata kelabu itu bagaikan dewa.

"Karena dia memperlakukanku dengan sopan. Mereka pasti takut macam-macam padaku karena mereka tahu siapa ayahku," jawab Draco. Bibir tipisnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman penuh kepuasan. Puas, karena Ia berhasil membuat antek-anteknya terpukau dengan cerita yang sengaja Ia karang sendiri.

"Sebenarnya… Centaurus itu apa ya?" kata bocah gemuk lain yang sedang mengamati sekotak cokelat kodok di genggamannya dengan penuh minat.

"Kenapa otakmu tidak pernah sebesar perutmu sih, Goyle? Tidak pernah baca buku 'eh? Centaurus itu mahkluk pintar yang bertubuh atas manusia, tapi tubuh bawahnya kuda. Masih tidak mengerti?" ujar Draco, kasar.

Namun bagaikan sudah terbiasa oleh nada bicara yang menyebalkan, Goyle hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan kagum, "Dan kau melihatnya? Hebat!"

"Ya… ternyata Hutan Terlarang tidak terlalu menyeramkan. Tapi, Potter terlalu pengecut untuk masuk sendiri dan malah mengemis-ngemis agar dia bisa bersamaku dan… siapa sih nama anjing menjijikan itu? Fang," cibir Draco. Otaknya masih dengan intensif berpikir untuk terus menjelek-jelekan nama Potter di depan kedua anak buahnya, dalam rangka untuk mendapatkan kesetiaan mereka. Mengingat tubuhnya yang kecil, walaupun bodoh, dua orang ini berguna juga baginya dalam keadaan yang mendesak.

"Anak itu penakut sekali 'sih, berani taruhan kalau Ia tidak lebih baik daripada si Emeralda Vastorm yang tidak sengaja menelan cacing flobber kemarin, Hahaha!" jawab Crabbe sambil meraih sebuah cokelat kodok dari kotak yang digenggam Goyle barusan.

Mereka sempat tertawa bersama, sembari menghabiskan cemilan manis yang ada di hadapan mereka. Hanya beberapa saat, sampai tiba-tiba Goyle _nyeletuk_ dengan idiotnya kepada Draco dan Crabbe,"Kau seharusnya mengajak aku dan Crabbe bersamamu, Draco. Kami 'kan juga ingin lihat."

"Benar, Draco. Tak bisakah kita kembali kesana lagi untuk menemui mereka? Lagipula, mereka tidak jahat bukan? Mereka akan melindungi kita dari mahkluk-mahkluk menyeramkan di dalam sana," Crabbe mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah jendela.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Draco.

"Oh, aku tahu, Draco. Kau takut ketahuan, ya sudahlah, aku tidak memaksa," kata Crabbe sambil memasukkan sebuah cokelat lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"T-tidak! Aku 'kan belum jawab, bodoh. Tentu saja aku bisa membawamu masuk dan keluar dari sana setiap hari tanpa ketahuan. Apa susahnya mengelabui si raksasa jenggotan itu 'sih?" sambar Draco cepat-cepat. Sorot matanya menunjukan keangkuhan yang teramat sangat, membuatnya terlihat semakin mirip dengan sang ayah, Lucius.

"Asyik!" seru kedua 'beruang' itu bersamaan.

Draco hanya tersenyum kecil. Tapi sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, membayangkannya masuk ke dalam hutan, mencari mahkluk aneh yang dilihatnya bersama Potter malam itu. Disaat seperti ini, lebih baik tidak berpikir secara Malfoy, karena jelas sekali Ia akan sangat banyak melanggar peraturan.

.

"Ayo, Crabbe! Selagi Hagrid sedang bicara dengan si Potter!" Goyle menarik tangan Crabbe yang sedang berlari dengan napas yang terputus-putus akibat kakinya yang kurang mampu untuk menopang berat badannya.

Jauh di depan mereka, anak berwajah runcing itu memandang lurus ke arah pondok kecil yang berada jauh di belakangnya.

Bukan… bukan pondoknya yang Ia amati, melainkan orang yang berada di depan pondok itu: seorang gadis berambut cokelat megar yang sedang menyimak dengan serius percakapan yang dilakukan oleh si pemilik pondok dengan teman-kacamata-bundarnya. Merasa gadis itu tidak mungkin mengalihkan pandangan, dengan santai Draco mengamati gadis mungil itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Entah apa yang dirasakannya – terpukau mungkin, ketika matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap si kelahiran-muggle itu. Ia cepat-cepat mengerjapkan mata untuk menghilangkan isi kepalanya, mengingat bahwa statusnya jauh berada di atas dibandingkan dengan gadis ini. Lagipula apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya? Seorang Malfoy, bersanding dengan darah-lumpur? Silahkan bermimpi, Hermione Granger. Sampai kapanpun juga Ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan seorang Malfoy.

Oke, sepertinya pikirannya telah membumbung terlalu jauh.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya lagi kepada kedua antek-anteknya yang sekarang tinggal setengah meter di depan. Menyadari hal itu, Draco meninggalkan perasaan terpukaunya dan melesat masuk ke dalam hutan.

.

.

"Stop, Draco… S-stop! Dimana mereka?" Goyle berhenti dengan terengah-engah, mengiringi keringatnya yang bercucuran karena telah jarang berolah raga.

"Aku tidak tahu persis dimana, tapi mereka masih jauh berada di dalam. Makanya jangan pemalas!" omel Draco.

Crabbe cemberut, "Aku tidak pemalas! Goyle yang pemalas!"

"Loh? Siapa juga sih yang bicara denganmu?" balas Draco, ngotot. Kalau masalah berdebat dengan kedua buntalan ini, pastilah Ia yang menang.

"Oh? Maaf, Draco. Kupikir kau bicara denganku," ujar Crabbe dengan lugu.

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Berhubung sudah agak jauh, kita berjalan saja dari sini, ayo cepat! Kalau keburu malam, nanti… nanti kita bisa ketahuan," kata Draco. Sesungguhnya, bukan hanya itu saja alasan mengapa Ia harus menghindari 'malam di hutan' – karena menurut kalender malam ini bulan purnama, dan sama sekali tidak lucu kalau harus pulang ke Hogwarts tanpa kepala.

Ketiga bocah kecil ini lalu melangkahkan kaki mereka lebih jauh, masuk ke dalam hutan. Semakin jauh lagi… semakin jauh… hingga ketika matahari mulai keemasan, mereka berhenti.

"Baiklah, Draco. Dimana mereka?" tanya Goyle.

"Mana aku tahu persisnya? Saat itu tengah malam! Pokoknya… hey! Ini tempat aku meninggalkan si Potter! Kita sudah sampai!" seru Draco. Kedua bodyguard-nya itu menghela napas lega, sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu saja ada Centaurus di atara mereka.

Tapi, bahkan hingga matahari keemasan berubah menjadi kegelapan malam, sosok itu belum juga muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Tidak seujung rambutpun.

"Draco? Agak menakutkan disini, kembali saja yuk?" ajak Crabbe.

"Kembali? Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang tahu jalan kembali! Makanya kita harus tunggu seorang dari mereka untuk datang dan mengantarkan kita!" jawab Draco, geregetan. Sebenarnya, Ia sendiri juga takut berlama-lama di tengah hutan seperti ini, terlebih lagi Ia dikelilingi oleh dua orang yang penakutnya bukan main. Tapi, berhubung Ia yakin kalau akan ada Centaurus yang menyelamatkannya, Ia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu.

Dan… biarpun Ia seorang Slytherin, namun sikap Gryffindornya (yang hanya seujung jari) muncul kali ini. Nekat dan tidak pikir panjang. Padahal sudah jelas kalau tadinya Ia hanya ingin membohongi sahabat-sahabatnya saja.

'_AUUUUUUUUU!'_

Terdengar gema suara serigala tak jauh dari mereka. Keberanian Draco yang sedaritadi mencoba membangun benteng pertahanan sekuat mungkin, secara tiba-tiba runtuh. Nyalinya menciut seperti balon yang bocor, sehingga rasanya Ia ingin menangis. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Sungguh, Ia ingin sekali pulang sekarang juga walaupun harus terkena detensi lagi.

"Draco…"

'_AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!'_

Suara itu semakin keras, dan bahkan terdengar bukan seperti gemaan lagi. Teriakan Crabbe dan Goyle mulai meyakinkannya bahwa mahkluk-apapun-itu sekarang tengah berada di belakangnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Draco langsung mengikuti jejak kedua sahabatnya yang kini sudah menghambur entah kemana. Ia terus berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan, terlalu takut untuk menengok sedikitpun ke belakang karena suara auman itu kini telah berganti menjadi geraman buas yang semakin lama semakin mendekatinya. Alih-alih teriakan Crabbe dan Goyle yang masih bisa Ia dengar, Ia hanya bisa diam ketika kulitnya mengecap bentuk kuku-kuku tajam yang mulai menggesek lehernya. Ia rasa Ia akan mati. Tuan muda Malfoy itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan perasaan menyesal, karena kalau saja Ia tidak mencari mahkluk bertubuh setengah kuda bodoh itu di dalam sini, mungkin Ia masih bisa menikmati musim panas dan tahun keduanya di Hogwarts.

Kini kaki yang tadinya menapak di atas tanah basah hutan, sudah melayang dari atas tanah. Draco masih memejamkan matanya ketika mahkluk kejam itu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya di udara – berusaha menelannya. Tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukan selain memejamkan mata, Ia menghitung detik demi detik sisa hidupnya.

1…

2…

3…

Ia lalu jatuh dan terhempas ke bawah. Entahlah, ke bawah mana, mungkin saja serigala itu tiba-tiba berbaik hati melepaskan cengkramannya, memutuskan untuk mengejar mangsa lain yang jauh lebih berdaging darinya atau… Ia telah terhempas ke mulut serigala. Pikiran pertama agak tidak masuk akal, tetapi pikiran kedua bisa saja terjadi. Malah, seharusnya terjadi.

Tapi, tidak! Ketika Draco membuka kedua matanya, Ia kaget bukan kepalang melihat Crabbe dan Goyle dibopong oleh sesosok bertubuh setengah kuda dan setengah manusia. Lalu, terdengar suara serigala yang mengaum ketakutan telah berlari menjauh dari mereka. Draco mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi, sebelum menyadari kalau pengalaman-hampir-mati tadi pernah terjadi. Centaurus itu berbalik, memandang Draco dengan tatapan yang tenang (tapi menusuk) dan tersenyum kecil.

"Draco Malfoy? Aku sudah tahu kau akan mencariku," katanya dengan suara yang dalam. Centaurus ini berbeda dengan seekor yang menyelamatkan Harry malam itu. Yang ini terlihat agak lebih tua dan suaranya juga jauh lebih berat dan dalam. Bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Draco menelan ludah dengan paksa, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu saja. Tenanglah Draco Malfoy, Para Centaurus lain sedang berjaga di wilayah lainnya. Kau tidak perlu takut," Centaurus itu mengangkat Crabbe dan Goyle masing-masing di satu tangan dan dengan berhati-hati dan meletakkan mereka di atas tanah. Ia lalu menekuk keempat kakinya dan duduk di sebelah Draco.

Duduk di sebelah Centaurus? Ia rasa ini hanya mimpi.

"Ini kenyataan, Draco Malfoy. Telah ditentukan oleh Sang Takdir agar aku menemuimu hari ini," ujar Centaurus itu penuh wibawa.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Draco dengan nada yang Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kedengarannya. Mungkin saja kasar, tetapi itu tentu saja tidak disengaja karena perasaannya yang masih terguncang mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu Ia hampir saja jadi tulang belulang.

"Scorpion. Aku Scorpion. Dan kelak kau akan menamai anakmu sesuai dengan namaku," kini kepala Centaurus itu menengadah mengamati bintang-bintang.

"A-apa?" Draco kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memandang aneh kepada Centaurus-maksudnya, Scorpion.

"Rasi bintang itu… Scorpius. Di atas sana," Scorpion menunjuk gugusan-gugusan bintang

yang tersebar di atas langit kepada Draco seakan-akan bentuknya terlihat jelas. Padahal, yang

dilihat Draco hanyalah sekumpulan bintang yang tersebar secara tidak rata.

"Apa kau mengetahui segalanya dari bintang?" Draco memicingkan matanya dengan seksama, mencoba mencari apa yang ditunjuk oleh Scorpion. Tetapi sekeras apapun Ia mencoba, Ia tetap saja tidak berhasil menghubungkan segarispun dari sekian juta bintang-bintang di atas sana.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Gunakan imajinasimu, Draco Malfoy, bukan pikiran. Kelak bintang-bintang itulah yang akan menunjukan diri kepadamu," ujar Scorpion dengan penuh wibawa.

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung, "Aku… tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

Scorpion membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis dengan bibirnya. Mata gelap dan dalam menusuk ke dalam iris kelabu Draco yang menawan, tatkala kelap-kelip sinar bintang terpantul dari sana. Merasa sedang 'dibaca', Draco mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas lagi.

"Dengar, Nak. Kekuatan imajinasilah yang sebenarnya membentuk pikiran. Cobalah menggunakan imajinasi itu… percayalah akan sumber kekuatanmu sendiri," Scorpion tetap memandang Draco yang mulai bergidik karena malam semakin lama membuat suhu di luar semakin dingin.

"E-entahlah, aku tidak menemukan apapun."

"Kau belum mencoba. Jangan mau dikekang oleh pikiranmu, Draco. Mulailah untuk memberontak," kata Scorpion, yakin. Suaranya terdengar menusuk, seakan-akan Ia telah menjiwai dan meresapi setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seperti sudah tahu betul arti kata yang Ia ucap. Begitu menggetarkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberontak pada pikiranku sendiri?" tanya Draco.

"Kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk memberontak, Draco Malfoy. Bukan hanya pada pikiranmu saja, tetapi pada segala hal. Asalkan kau tahu itu lebih kuat, kau akan dengan mudahnya tunduk. Itulah yang akan membuatmu tersesat dalam kegelapan nantinya."

Draco menarik napas perlahan, lalu memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Scorpion dengan kedua matanya. "Tapi, Mom dan Dad selalu bilang kalau anak yang suka memberontak itu bukan anak yang baik."

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa kau harus belajar untuk memberontak. Ketika orang yang telah kau percaya menyesatkanmu di jalan yang gelap, kau tak punya cukup imajinasi untuk membayangkan sebuah cahaya. Kau menurut saja pada pikiranmu bahwa disana gelap dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa bebas. Padahal, jika kau bisa memberontak pada pikiranmu dan membiarkan imajinasimu menanamkan sebuah cahaya di depanmu, kau selalu punya jalan keluar," ujar Scorpion, lembut. Entah bagaimana Ia bisa membicarakan hal yang harus dipahami Draco selama kurang lebih tujuh menit dalam waktu hanya beberapa detik. Namun, lambat laun, Draco mulai mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maksudmu… pikiran dan imajinasi itu hal yang berlawanan?"

"Kau mulai mengerti nyatanya. Tepat sekali, Draco Malfoy," Scorpion terlihat bangga terhadap Draco, membuatnya agak sedikit tersipu.

"Kenapa mereka bisa berlawanan?" tanya Draco, lugu.

"Pikiran itu terbentuk dari imajinasi, Nak. Imajinasi yang telah dirubah menjadi sebuah realitas, lalu mengekangmu pada suatu hal yang disebut logika, dimana kau tidak bisa berpikir keluar dari sana. Sebaliknya, imajinasi itu adalah sesuatu yang bebas, tak ada batasnya, apalagi hanya dengan sekadar logika. Imajinasi selalu berada di bawah pikiran, sehingga sulit untuk ditemukan. Terutama untukmu, yang jarang sekali berimajinasi, yang tidak bisa memberontak."

"Jadi, maksudnya kita lebih baik berimajinasi dibandingkan berpikir?" balas Draco yang lagi-lagi butuh beberapa menit untuk mencerna perkataan Scorpion yang penuh istilah-istilah sulit yang bahkan sulit dimengerti olehnya.

"Bukan begitu. Keduanya harus dilakukan secara seimbang, Draco. Tapi kau lain, lebih suka berpikir dibandingkan berimajinasi. Kau tidak bisa mengerti sekarang, tapi kelak, kau akan mengerti," jawab Scorpion dengan tenang.

"Kapan aku bisa mengerti?"

"Saat kau jatuh cinta, Draco. Kau akan jatuh cinta kepada orang yang belum pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya. Karena, ketika kita jatuh cinta, semua peraturan yang telah dibuat logika akan berjungkir balik ke arah yang berlawanan. Pada saat itulah, kau memejamkan matamu, dan imajinasi akan cinta sejatimu terbentuk. Hanya cinta yang mampu menjungkir balikan logika."

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu, Draco. Intinya, saat kau sadar kau telah jatuh cinta logika telah kembali menyusun peraturannya. Dan saat itulah kau harus memberontak," jawab si Centaurus dengan bijaksana.

Hening sejenak.

Draco terus berpikir keras tentang orang yang akan membuatnya memberontak pada pikirannya sendiri. Sebegitu berartinya kah orang itu nanti? Tapi, siapa? Siapa yang kira-kira tidak pernah Ia kira akan menjadi cinta sejatinya?

Lalu, suara dalam Scorpion yang terus memberitahunya agar mencoba untuk berimajinasi itu muncul lagi bagaikan gaung di dalam otaknya, membuatnya akhirnya menyerah dan mencoba. Mencoba untuk percaya pada kekuatan imajinasi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

'_Seorang gadis' _batinnya.

Gambar seorang gadis dengan tubuh proporsional muncul tiba-tiba saja di depannya, mengenakan pakaian santai – pakain muggle lebih tepatnya. Jika Ia sedang tidak berimajinasi, pastilah Ia sudah berteriak dan menghina siapa saja yang berpakaian seperti itu. Tapi kali ini tidak, Ia hanya diam bagaikan film yang di 'pause'. Terpaku melihat gadis itu dari belakang. Rambut keriting gadis itu jatuh sepinggang, dengan warna kecokelatan yang sangat indah. Begitu cantik, hingga Draco akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memanggil gadis itu.

Dan bayangan itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Ia telah berada di tepi hutan terlarang, berbaring di antara Crabbe dan Goyle yang mendengkur dengan kerasnya. Dengan cepat Ia melompat berdiri, melihat ke belakang, ke dalam hutan. Tidak ada jejak-jejak kaki di tanah basah itu. Hanya ada dia.

WUUUUSHHH…

Sebuah sapu terbang dengan ugal-ugalan di atasnya, diikuti oleh suara gadis yang berteriak ketakutan. Draco memandang lagi dengan serius ke atas. Sapu terbang itu ternyata sedang dikendarai oleh seorang anak perempuan dan seseorang yang pingsan di belakangnya. Sapu itu terbang terlalu cepat dan terus bergerak turun-naik tidak beraturan di atas udara. Takut akan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Draco melambaikan tangannya ke atas.

"HEII! BERBAHAYA! TURUN SEKARANG!" teriaknya kepada sang gadis di atas.

Gadis itu terdengar hendak menjawab, tetapi langsung memekik ketika sapunya tiba-tiba membawanya terbang lebih rendah. Ia mencengkram ujung sapu erat-erat, benar-benar takut jatuh.

"HEIII!" teriak Draco sekali lagi.

Merasa usahanya tidak berguna, akhirnya Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh kedua sahabatnya dengan keras hingga mereka terbangun.

"CRAAABBEE! GOOOYLEEE! AWASI MEREKA! JANGAN SAMPAI JATUH!" Draco berlari menuju sebuah pondok kecil milik si penjaga sekolah.

Ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan penuh tenaga, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara anjing yang menggonggong lemah di dalamnya. Semakin panik, Ia kembali lagi ke tepi hutan, melihat rambut gadis itu yang sekarang terbang berputar-putar di atas udara. Parah, Ia sama sekali tidak bisa terbang.

"CONDONGKAN PUNGGUNGMU DAN DORONG UJUNG SAPUNYA KE BAWAH DENGAN PERLAHAN! HATI-HATI DENGAN TEMANMU!" teriak Draco.

Gadis itu sempat memekik sekali lagi sebelum diam dalam konsentrasi untuk mendaratkan sapunya. Namun semakin dekat ke daratan, gadis itu semakin keras berteriak. Draco bisa mengenali suara gadis itu. Hermione Granger.

Dan Ronald Weasley pastilah orang pingsan yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sedikit lagi, Granger!" seru Draco ketika Hermione mulai terbang ke arahnya.

Dan dengan kecepatan penuh, Hermione melesat menuju tubuh Draco. Si anak berwajah runcing itu membelalakan matanya dan buru-buru menyingkir ke samping menghindari tabrakan sapu yang akan terdengar konyol itu, bila benar-benar terjadi. Beruntung, hanya kurang dari semilimeter saja, sapu itu berhasil mendarat dengan sangat kasar sehingga Hermione jatuh dan terlempar di dada Draco, dan Ron jatuh dengan empuk di atas perut Crabbe dan Goyle – tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

Lalu entah apa yang merasukinya, Draco memeluk gadis itu. Rasanya hangat, tetapi hangat yang berbeda. Bukan hangat yang biasanya Ia rasakan ketika memeluk orangtuanya ataupun orang lain, tapi hangat yang jauh lebih menenangkan daripada itu. Hal yang sangat baru sekali Ia rasakan. Hermione menangis di pelukan Draco. "A-aku… tidak suka ketinggian… tidak… tidak lagi…"

"Sudah, Granger. Kau sudah mendarat, sebenarnya apa yang baru saja kau lakukan 'sih? Dasar gila," menyadari yang ada di pelukannya adalah seorang darah-lumpur, Draco mencoba untuk sedikit sarkastik, walaupun pelukannya tetap tidak Ia lepaskan.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang… Dumbledore, aku harus ke Professor Dumbledore, atau Professor McGonagall. Harus cepat. Aku titip Ron, bawa dia terbang secepatnya ke Madam Pomfrey, Ia harus di rawat," kata Hermione, terdengar kurang jelas di telinga Draco. Tapi, ketika Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke dalam kastil, Draco merasa seperti baru saja ditampar oleh petir.

'_Tidak pernah aku pikirkan sebelumnya…'_

"Draco, sepertinya Ia butuh perawatan," ujar Goyle yang masih memeluk Ron. Draco menoleh.

'_Darah pengkhianat, aku harus menyelamatkan darah pengkhianat. Apa kata ayahku?'_

"Draco!" seru Crabbe.

"Oke… oke… tapi kau harus janji padaku. Jangan pernah bilang siapapun kalau aku pernah menolongnya dan si darah-lumpur itu, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Mengerti?" tanya Draco dengan banyak penekanan di kata-katanya. Crabbe dan Goyle langsung tunduk.

Draco lalu mulai menaiki sapu terbang yang didaratkan dengan sangat buruk oleh Hermione barusan dan membawa Weasley di belakangnya. Dengan sangat ahli, Ia langsung melesat menuju Hospital Wing.

"Merlin! Kau apakan dia?" tanya Madam Pomfrey dengan heboh kepada Draco, seraya membopong Ron dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur berseprai putih. Healer pribadi Hogwarts itu mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam ramuan dan obat dari dalam lacinya.

"Jawab aku, Malfoy, kau apakan anak ini?" ulang Madam Pomfrey.

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Mana aku tahu? Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk membawanya kesini oleh si Granger itu."

"B-bagaimana bisa? Ia jelas sekali habis terbentur dengan cukup keras," tangan wanita itu dengan cekatan mengoleskan salep bening di kening Ron.

"Entahlah. Tapi, tolong berjanji padaku jangan pernah bilang pada siapapun bahwa aku telah membawanya kesini. Tidak dengan Professor Dumbledore sekalipun, ya? Janji Madam?" ujar Draco dengan nada yang penuh harap. Ya, bagaimana Ia bisa membayangkan apa saja yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahnya andaikan saja ayahnya tahu kalau Ia menyelamatkan seorang darah pengkhianat?

Madam Pomfrey memadamnya dengan penuh prihatin. "Baiklah, Malfoy. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Draco segera berlari keluar dari Hospital Wing dengan was-was, takut jika ada yang melihatnya. Tapi, berhubung tidak ada siapapun disana, Ia kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke Hutan Terlarang. Mungkinkah gadis itu yang dimaksudkan oleh Scorpion?

Mustahil. Sungguh mustahil.

.

"Malfoy!" gadis itu menyentuh pundak Draco dengan hangat. Draco benar-benar enggan untuk berbalik karena sejak semalam, Ia sudah tahu kalau Ia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti kalau sudah memandangnya.

"Berani sekali kau bicara padaku? Jaga jarakmu!" seru Draco, kasar.

Terkejut karena dibentak secara tiba-tiba, gadis bermata hazel indah itu melompat ke belakang. Ia terbelalak melihat perubahan sikap drastis dari orang yang berada di depannya ini.

"K-kau… kemarin…"

"Apa? Kemarin aku apa? Jangan berkhayal tentangku terus, Hermione Granger. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi temanku. Kita berbeda… sangat BERBEDA!" seru Draco sekali lagi. Ia kemudian berbalik membelakangi Hermione yang masih membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Ia juga berpura-pura sama sekali tidak peduli ketika terdengar isakan dari belakangnya.

Toh, Ia yakin sekali kalau perasaannya ini hanya sementara saja. Pasti akan hilang kalau Ia mencoba untuk melupakan segalanya.

Jadi, Ia terus berjalan dan berbelok ke kelas ramuan tanpa menengok sekalipun ke belakang.

. . .

"Aku… tidak tahu harus bilang apa, Dad. Tapi, kau keren," ujar Scorpius dengan senyuman lebar tersimpul dengan bibirnya yang tipis-tapi-manis itu.

Draco hanya bisa membalas komentar anaknya dengan senyuman yang sama lebarnya, seraya menyeruput cokelat di dalam cangkirnya hingga habis.

"Keren dan menyebalkan, Dad. Kau pastilah anak yang pernah dibicarakan oleh mereka, yang paling tidak disukai oleh Mom, uncle Ron, dan uncle Harry," pemuda berambut pirang platina itu tersenyum meledek kepada Draco.

"Ya. Aku sendiri baru sadar aku menyebalkan ketika aku beranjak dewasa, sungguh terlambat," ujar Draco, mengakui kesalahannya sendiri.

"Sumpah, Dad. Kalau aku jadi Mom, mungkin aku sudah menonjokmu persis di wajah."

"Memang itu yang dia lakukan," jawab Draco, singkat. Scorpius membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar mendengar pengakuan ayahnya yang lain, yang tidak pernah Ia sangka sebelumnya. What the hell? Ternyata ibunya pernah menonjok ayahnya persis di wajah waktu mereka muda!

"MERLIN! BAGAIMANA ITU BISA TERJADI?" tanya Scorpius dengan menggebu-gebu.

"S-Scor, tampaknya belum waktunya aku bercerita soal itu. Tadi 'kan maksudku ingin memberimu konsultasi pribadi," tolak Draco, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Scorpius. Ini membuat Scorpius agak jengkel.

"Yayaya… terserah, Dad. Jadi, melalui 'cerita nan bijaksana' ini kau sebenarnya ingin menyampaikan apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau tidak seharusnya menyerah karena menurut pikiranmu, Lily itu gadis cantik yang tidak mungkin mau dengan pemuda pirang amburdadul sepertimu. Karena cinta tidak mengenal logika, bisa saja tiba-tiba imajinasi Lily menganggap kau adalah pangeran yang jatuh dari langit, mengerti?" balas Draco panjang lebar, yang diikuti oleh anggukan mengerti Scorpius.

"Ya, Dad. Trims atas konsultasinya, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan segera menyatakan perasaanku pada Lily," balas Scorpius, "Dan kapan ketika kau menyadari bahwa perasaanmu kepada Mom sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar menghilang?"

Draco menyemburkan tawa yang kecil sambil menggosokkan tangannya ke wajah. Ia yakin panas dari jantung ini akan menyebabkan semburat merah di wajahnya, "Tahun ketujuh. Aku dan ibumu jadi ketua murid."

"Dan?"

"Dan? Kau pikir mudah berada dalam asrama yang sama dengan gadis secantik dia? Astaga, Scor. Hampir sepanjang tahun aku susah tidur."

"Oooow! Coba ceritakan Dad!"

"Jadi, begitu… aku saja baru tahu kalau ternyata nama anakku sendiri itu berasal dari nama Centaurus.

Seorang wanita dewasa yang tengah membawa nampan, tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok pembatas ruang keluarga dan ruang makan. Kehadirannya yang sedaritadi menguping pembicaraan Draco dengan Scorpius sedikit mengejutkan keduanya, apalagi Draco – yang tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepada Hermione soal darimana nama itu berasal. Draco dan Scorpius hanya saling pandang satu sama lain, saat wanita berambut semak itu meletakkan nampan berisi camilannya di atas meja.

"Kenapa diam? Apa aku mengganggu acara kalian?" tanya Hermione dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat agar terdengar seperti kecewa.

Scorpius memandang Hermione dengan tatapan yang sama, "Well, kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali kok. Hanya… kau baru saja memotong bagian paling serunya."

Draco mengangguk bersemangat dalam upaya mendukung anaknya. Hermione mendengus, "Bagian seru apalagi yang tidak aku ketahui, Draco Lucius* Malfoy?"

"Tidak ada lagi, Hermy… aku baru saja akan menceritakan soal sepasang ketua murid Hogwarts yang paling sering terjebak mistletoe sepanjang sejarah," Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Hermione. Pesonanya masih mampu membuat Hermione memutar bola matanya karena malu, walaupun usianya tidak lagi begitu mudah.

Scorpius menjulurkan lidahnya, "Errgh… jangan bermesraan di depan anakmu pak tua."

Draco tersenyum sinis, lalu merangkul pinggang Hermione yang duduk di sebelahnya erat-erat, "Oh ya, anak muda?"

"Sumpah, Dad. Kau membuat aku merasa terbuang."

Hermione meledak dalam tawanya yang keras. Mendengar suami dan anaknya yang sedang beradu ledekan adalah hal yang sangat Ia sukai, meskipun harus menjadi satu-satunya wanita di dalam rumah ini.

"Panggil saja Lily Potter agar kau tidak merasa terbuang."

"DAD!"

"What? Lily Potter? Oh… Score," Hermione menarik lengan anaknya agar duduk di antaranya dan Draco. Dengan patuh, Scorpius menuruti ibunya.

"Ayolah, lupakan soal itu. Aku butuh ceritanya."

"Bolehkah kali ini aku yang cerita?" Hermione menawarkan diri.

"Boleh saja," Draco memberikan izin.

Dan cerita yang lain kembali di mulai

. . .


End file.
